Rhiannon (in swedish)
by Eriza
Summary: Song-fic of Stevie Nicks- Rhiannon (in swedish)


**Rhiannon**

- Ska du ta min bild eller inte? Jag ska vara på nästa photo shoot om 30 minuter och det ligger på andra sidan av Manhattan. Aldrig tidigare hade ett sådant perfekt och fulländat ansikte med en sådan mjuk röst talat till mig. Normalt brukade jag inte bry mig om tjejerna jag fotograferade, vilka hade rest långa vägar för att komma just hit till New York, modebranschens Metropolitan. Men det var något med denna tjej som fick mig ur balans. Jag hade aldrig sett eller hört talas om henne förut. Vem var hon och var kom hon ifrån. Jag började höra mig för om den nya tjejen, men ingen verkade riktigt veta vart hon kom ifrån. Tiden gick men jag slutade aldrig tänka på henne.

- Här möts vi nu igen, du snabbar dig på med bilden denna gången va? Hon skrattade och tillade att hon precis hunnit i tid till sitt photo shoot sist vi sågs. Det uppstod en direkt spänning i rummet. Jag kände hur jag började svettas och hur hennes närvaro fick mig att tappa orden. Jag kunde inget annat än att bara se på henne, hon var fascinerande. Hon bar en svart klänning med vita fåglar på som visade hennes långa, smala och brunbrända ben. Hennes långa blonda hår hängde ner över hennes smala axlar. Precis som hon passerade mig kände jag en doft av hav och blommor. Aldrig tidigare hade jag känt en sådan attraktion som jag gjorde till henne.

- Det var länge sen jag såg dig, lyckades jag till slut pressa fram. Jag får be om ursäkt om jag ställde till med problem för dig sist vi sågs. Hon skrattade bara. Jag har inte sett dig här på Manhattan förut sa jag i hopp om att få ett svar om vart hon kom ifrån. Hon svarade till min förvåning att hon växt upp i Paris hos sin amerikanska mormor och att hon kommit hit för att finna sina rötter och utveckla sin modellkarriär. Fem minuter senare rusade hon iväg igen till nästa jobb. Det var som att hon kom från ingenstans, plötsligt en dag fanns hon bara där.

Jag såg henne senare den kvällen igen på Fashion weeks stora avslutningsfest, hon var fortfarande iklädd sin svarta klänning med vita fåglar. Jag kände ett enormt rus gå genom hela kroppen när hon plötsligt dök upp bakom mig och viskade frågande i mitt öra om vi skulle dra där ifrån. Hennes andetag fick mig att tappa balansen. Jag svarade snabbt och vi var redan på väg hem till mig. Hon var så fantastisk och fri när hon dansade längs gatorna hela vägen hem. Hur kunde hon vara så olika allt annat jag tidigare känt? Det fanns en mystik runt henne som gjorde att jag redan efter mitt första möte med henne kände ett enormt begär av att få veta mer. Hon tog mina händer och började dansa runt mig, tills hon plötsligt stannade till och tittade rakt igenom mig med sina stora gröna ögon. Jag kände hur hon andades tungt och såg hur hon mjukt bet sig i läppen. Jag blev aldeless paralyserad av hennes skönhet. Hon var så full av liv. Hon lutade sig mot mig och jag kunde känna hur hennes isande andetag kom närmare och närmare tills jag till slut kände hennes mjuka och fuktiga läppar nudda vid mina. Direkt drog hon sig bort från mig igen, skrattandes. Väl hemma hos mig trampade hon snabbt av sig sina höga klackar precis innanför dörren.

– Har du något att dricka frågade hon? Jag hällde upp ett glas rött vin åt henne. Sen stod vi där, mitt i rummet och bara tittade på varandra. Hennes närhet gjorde mig varm i hela kroppen. Tanken slog mig att jag inte ens visste vad hon hette. Men jag kunde inte prata nu. Jag kände hur hon drog sin varma hand längs min hals ner över mitt bröst. Hennes smekning kändes som en elektrisk våg genom hela min kropp. Plötsligt drog hon tillbaka sin hand, greppade efter sina skor och sprang ner för trappan ut på gatan. Jag kände ett plötsligt och enormt begär av att få känna hennes närhet. Vart eller vad hade hon så bråttom till, hade hon en annan älskare? Jag visste nästan ingenting om henne men ändå hade hon väckt en nyfikenhet inom mig som jag aldrig tidigare känt eller visste att jag kunde känna. Jag ville inte att hon skulle gå. Jag ville ha henne, få känna hela henne. Varför kunde hon inte stanna? Stanna för alltid. Jag kände mig förälskad, nästan besatt av en tjej som jag inte ens visste vad hon hette. Plötsligt när mina tankar skrek som högst hördes ett svagt knackande, jag öppnade sakta dörren och där stod hon framför mig igen med ett charmigt, nästan fånigt leende.

- Rhiannon heter jag förresten, viskade hon. Sedan försvann hon ner för trappan och ut på trottoaren igen. Samtidigt som hon försvann bort i natten kände jag hur en kall bris av henne hår lämnade mig och plötsligt vaknade jag upp, aldeless kallsvettig i min säng och insåg till min fasa att allt måste ha varit en dröm. Eller var de det? Hon var ju så levande. Jag försökte förgäves somna in igen, jag ville inte att hon skulle försvinna, jag ville ha mer av henne. Samtidigt som jag kände hur min kropp och mitt sinne sakta föll in i sömn igen hörde jag hur lätta steg kom närmare och närmare min säng tills jag till slut kände jag inte längre var ensam i mörkret.


End file.
